Little Pet
by Tales Power
Summary: AU. Jaden Yuki, Sage Yuki, and Blade the Cat find a young twin-tailed fox that's a servant or rather, a pet, to a mean Dark Fox. Can the three of them help the little fox escape the mean fox that wants to keep him as her pet? Collab with SageQueen1.


**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi guys.**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: Now, that that's out of the way. It's time for a new awesome story!**

**Shade: You just keep making new stories and never finishing the ones you already started! You're never going to finish a story if you keep making others before you finish the ones you started!**

**Me: Hey! I've finished stories before! I finished a Warriors story I wrote back in 6th grade that was 12 chapters long! I finished my Pikachu and Snivy story and started the follow-up to that! I did one-shots that counts as stories. I finished my Trapped in Hell story and started the follow-up to that! And many others! So I _have _finished stories, Shade!**

**Shade: -crosses his front paws- Fine, whatever. Don't you have a _new _story to start, Talesy?**

**Me: Oh right! This new story is a cross of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and maybe later Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5-DS. Depends if I want to mix all three together or not. Anyway, I own: Tales, Crimson, Midnight, and lots of others. I DON'T own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, nor do I own Blade or Sage. THey belong to my real life friend, Sagy.**

**Thunder: Anyway, let's start! **

**Me: Right! Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**XXX**

Chapter 1

A very young two tailed fox with orange fur, white chest, bell, muzzle, inside of his ears, and the tips of his tails, with black as night eyes, and green and white shoes, came running out of some bushes. The small fox looked back at the thing chasing him.

It was another fox. This one had red and white fur, and red eyes to match. She was also bigger than the one she was chasing. A teen fox.

"Give that back!" she hissed.

"No!" the one with two tails called back.

"I'm warning you, give it back!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, you have no idea what you just said, child!"

The young fox gulped and ran as fast as his small legs would allow him to. The other fox stepped in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. The orange fox spun around and started to head off the other way, but he tripped over a stump and fell onto the ground. The teen fox stood over him and reached down picking up whatever it was he had taken from her.

"Oh, child, you are in trouble now!"

Fear was seen in the four year old's eyes. "N-no! P-please, Crimson! I-I'm sorry!"

"Stop!" a voice called out.

Both foxes turned to face the voice that had called out to them. The one who had called out was a young _human _boy. He had dark brown hair, with a more lighter brown at the top, and brown eyes to match. He also had on a red jacket, showing that he was from that dueling school.

"And who are you, _human_?" the dark red fox hissed out the last bit of, as she glanced at the boy that looked no older than 14 or 15 years of age.

"Who am I? I'm Jaden Yuki, and you're going to leave that fox alone!" the boy, Jaden, told her.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me?"

"Us!"

Two more creatures appeared. One was another human, like Jaden. She had brown hair and eyes. She also had on a blue jacket showing that she was also from the same school as the other human. Beside the girl was a black cat with yellow eyes, white gloves and purple and white shoes.

"And just who are _you_?" the dark red and white teen fox growled.

"I'm Sage Yuki, sister to Jaden," the girl told her.

"And I'm Blade the Cat," the cat added.

"Now, we're going to tell you again: Leave the kit alone," Jaden said, happy for the back up from his sister and cat, as he turned on Duel Disk.

The 15 year old set down a card on it, and said card appeared as a _monster_! A _real _monster! The monster was known as Spark Man. He had a blue and yellow body and electrcity sparked around him, making him live up to his name.

"Go, attack her!" Jaden told the Duel Monster.

"No!" the orange fox gasped, ran in front of the older fox, his small arms spead out.

"Stop!" the young Duelist called to his monster, and it stopped just before it hit the kit.

"What are you doing, kid? Don't you know we're trying to help you?" Sage asked the little fox.

The kit shook his head, fear still clear in his eyes. "I don't need saving. It's _you _that needs the saving!"

"What do you mean, kid? She was trying to hurt you!" Blade pointed out.

The two tailed fox shook his head. "You don't understand.. If you don't get out of here, she's gonna kill you! She doesn't like humans!"

"That's right. I don't," the teen fox added. "Now, do as he says and leave, or you'll end up like all the rest. Dead."

"Dead?" Blade echoed.

"Yes. And if you don't want to end up dead, then leave!"

"She's not kidding! She _will _kill you!" the little fox told them. "Please! You have to go!"

"Not til we save you from her!" Jaden pointed to the dark red and white fox that the little one was in front of. "She was going to hurt you, kid! And, we're _not _gonna let that happen!"

"Yeah!" Sage added.

The black cat nodded in agreement. "That's right."

"Let's make a deal," Jaden told the teen fox. "You and I will duel. If I win, you let the little fox go. If you win, then, you can do whatever you want. Deal?"

"No!" The two tailed fox gasped. "You don't get it! You _can't _win! She's _can't be beat_!"

"We'll see about that!"

The dark red and white fox laughed, her purple eyes shined as she thought of how fun and easy this would be. "Fine kid. You're on."

**XX**

**Me: And that's where we end Chapter 1!**

**Thunder: Well, this already can't be good.**

**Me: No, no it can't. Also, if I get an of Jaden's or anyone else's cards wrong, I'm sorry! I haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh GX in awhile!**

**Shade: Awhile? Try a year or two!**

**Me: You're not helping Shade!**

**Shade: Wasn't trying to help you.**

**Thunder: Be nice to her, Shade! She tries her best. After all, it's 2AM for her and she's tried from school today!**

**Shade: School. Blah. Glad I don't have to go to it.**

**Me: Yeah. Lucky you. I should do a story and _make _you go to school, just to see how the hell I go to everyday!**

**Shade: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Oh, you really don't think I wouldn't do something like that? Well guess what? I would. Also, if any of you guys want to do a collab on the story like Sagy and I are doing, feel free to ask! I'd love to do one with you guys! Anyway, we need to end this Chapter now.**

**Thunder: Right. Please read and review everyone! See ya all next up-date!**

**Me: Bye everyone!**


End file.
